Black Huntress
|series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Virtual reality games Dark Samus Kamen Rider Huntress |type = Villain |rider = yes |affiliation = Herself Ray's splinter faction (formerly) |homeworld = Earth (2068 Timeline) |firstepisode = Jet-Black Bounty Hunter ~A.D. 2018~ |lastepisode = Aftermath ~A.D. 2019~ |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Nana Mizuki Erica Luttrell (English)}} 1= and .|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= ! I AM... INVINCIBLE! You will all kneel before my unholy might!|Black Huntress' megalomania to the riders combined with newfound power of Soul Edge.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 5= is a clone of Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress created by scientists in the year 2068 as a result of genetic manipulation and is one of the main antagonists of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Created as the eighth successful clone of Samus by tampering onto her genetic makeup, she lacks any altruistic personality from that of her genetic progenitor. As a result, Black Huntress is molded into a sadistic artificial lifeform who sees herself as superior to humans. History Creation According to , scientists from the year 2068 begin exploiting Samus Aran's Metroid-Chozo DNA in hopes of creating the "Ultimate Lifeform". The researchers went too far in their experiments from their engineered genetic manipulation and produced clones - most of which are all deformed. That is until, one day, they were able to create an eight and successful clone. Following the clone's birth, the first heinous act she has done was to kill her creators, she then took a Gashat and a , taking on a jet-black form of Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer that would be christened as Black Huntress. First encounter vs. Taki, Zi-O, and Geiz Black Huntress first appeared when Taki, Kamen Riders and fought the "revived" and that were summoned by Ray after recreating their Anotherwatches. Black Huntress singlehandedly destroyed the two Another Riders before defeating Taki, Sougo and Geiz. Woz would come in to save the three before they could meet their demise at her hand. Second encounter and Humiliating Defeat Black Huntress would reappear in the middle of the ensuing conflict between Taki, Geiz, and against Ray's summoned Another Riders ( , , Another Ryuki, and ). The jet-black Bounty Hunter would defeat both Riders. However, she would continue to make them suffer until Taki transforms into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type. Taki Genesis Type and Black Huntress eventually clash, with the former turning the tide of battle and subsequently defeating Black Huntress in the process. Infuriated of the loss, Black Huntress promises to get back at Taki and lived to fight another day. The Great Malfested War Personality Black Huntress is a bloodthirsty, narcissistic, ruthless, misanthropic sadist who lives in the sole purpose to kill and destroy anyone unfortunate enough to be in her path. Being a clone of Samus Aran as a result of scientists' horrific DNA splicing, engineered experimentation, and cultivating them to further their objective in creating the "Ultimate Lifeform". This version of Samus, in many ways, is a twisted reflection of what she could have become if she used her powers for evil than to protect others. True to her creators' of the purpose of her creation, Black Huntress lived up to the moniker of being called the Ultimate Lifeform to the point of superiority complex, believing herself to be superior to humans in every way. She enjoys preying on those weaker than her all while reveling in sadistic joy at their suffering just to prove her superiority. This, however, is her fatal flaw. Her arrogance and sadism is so great, her constant underestimating her enemies along with her cruelty is what led her to her defeat by Taki, whom she consider as her greatest enemy. She is not without a manipulative nature. When she sided with Ray, it was later revealed that she is using the rogue Time Jacker to get to Soul Edge, under the pretense of being her right-hand woman and once Ray succeeded in her plan, Black Huntress would eventually betray Ray and reveals that she was manipulating her to claim the cursed sword for herself. Powers and Abilities *' Power Negation': It is shown that Black Huntress can permanently destroy an Another Rider without the need of using the corresponding . *'Negative Emotion absorption and empowerment:' Black Huntress is also drawn to the negative emotions of people. As demonstrated by absorbing Ray's anger and hatred, drawing strength from her victims' anger, hatred, sadness, despair, etc. *'Time Alteration Immunity:' After attaining Soul Edge and subsequently evolving into Black Huntress Night Terror, she is unaffected by any form of space-time anomaly, that also includes erasing Soul Edge from existence. And by extension, this makes her immune to the influence of 's . *'Astral Fissure Creation:' Another ability granted to her by the evil blade. Black Huntress can create Astral Fissures - a rip in the very fabric of space and time caused by the power of the Evil Seed by stabbing Soul Edge into the ground. With it, she can even summon the monsters erased from existence that were associated to past Riders. Weaknesses *'Superiority complex': Black Huntress's defining trait is her malignant narcissism, which is one of her fatal flaws. Given that she is created to be the "Ultimate Lifeform", Black Huntress embraces this in that she believes to be superior to humans. This is what led her to be defeated by Taki after she transforms into a Rider. *'Personal vendetta against Taki:' Ever since losing to Taki after the latter became a Kamen Rider, Black Huntress develops a personal grudge against her for bruising her pride. When encountering Taki for the second time while Ray is fighting , , Kilik, and Xianghua, Black Huntress is so caught up in her vendetta against her, to the point Black Huntress ignores Ray's orders. Though she gets over this. *'Sadism:' As Taki pointed out, Black Huntress's penchant for unnecessary cruelty and sadism is one of her greatest weakness and, if not all, the most detrimental. Black Huntress prefers to prolonging the suffering she inflicts on her victims rather than outright kill them. This is one of the factors that Taki defeated her twice. Forms *'Height': 198.25 cm. *'Weight': 91.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 112.2 t. *'Kicking power': 123.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.117 sec. is Black Huntress's default form, activated by inserting the into the and pressing the red button. Black Huntress's stats is essentially the same as the original Huntress Creator Gamer. - Morph Ball= Morph Ball Like her progenitor, Black Huntress is shown to assume her own form. With this form, Black Huntress can lay normal Morph Ball Bombs and even Power Bombs. - Night Terror= Night Terror is Black Huntress' final form. As Black Huntress Night Terror, she adopts a that is a fusion between her Rider form and the Azure Knight, due to the empowerment of the cursed sword bestowed to her. The only main difference is that Black Huntress sports a mutated arm on her left instead on the right. With the power of her genetic progenitor and the Azure Knight combined, this makes Black Huntress an even deadlier threat. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Being a clone of Samus, Black Huntress is voiced by voice actress , while she is portrayed by an unknown suit actor. In the English version, she is voiced by Erica Luttrell, who also voiced her progenitor. Notes *Black Huntress is based on both Dark Samus from the Metroid Prime Trilogy and the SA-X from Metroid Fusion. As they are both doppelgangers of Samus created from another lifeform (Phazon and X-Parasites) Samus herself sought to destroy - Dark Samus was born from the Metroid Prime absorbing her Phazon Suit, while the SA-X took on Samus's original Varia Suit. What separates Black Huntress from Dark Samus and the SA-X is that she is an artificially created lifeform as a result of manipulating her DNA. *Black Huntress's suit is a repainted version of Huntress Creator Gamer while the undersuit reuses the / Riders/ undersuit. *Based on the interpretation of the Metroids by the Chozo language as "Ultimate Warrior", Black Huntress being called the Ultimate Lifeform references this. *Keeping with Metroid's parallel to the Alien franchise with Samus being based on Ellen Ripley. Black Huntress is based on Ripley 8 from Alien Resurrection. Like Ripley 8, Black Huntress was the eighth clone created by scientists after six failed attempts, resulting in deformed clones. Unlike Ripley 8, Black Huntress is pure evil and a misanthropic lifeform bent in causing wanton destruction in her wake. *Black Huntress is the spiritual successor to Sylux, another Metroid character who appeared in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. Both are the archnemeses to their series' respective female protagonists, who then joins forces with one of the antagonists before betraying them in order to gain the power they are holding for themselves. **Black Huntress betraying Ray in order to claim Soul Edge for herself is similar to that of and . *Her Night Terror form is an homage to the namesake hidden boss from Soulcalibur III. Also, the form's design is based on Nightmare's appearance in Soulcalibur IV. See also *Samus Aran Category:Villains Category:Female Riders Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Complete Monster Category:Last Monster Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased